


Shut up and...

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), General zendo can suck my ass i hate him, Graphic, Keith gets the shit beat out of him, Klance oneshot, M/M, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform, Voltron, klance, vld, voltron: legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is taken hostage and tortured for information after a mission gone wrong.





	Shut up and...

Tense, determined and quiet, Keith stalked through the Galra cruiser. The slight ruffle of a suit beside him made sure to keep him aware Lance was nearby; a fact that he found comfort in. Keith glanced at every small movement in the corridors, checking incessantly, but Lance continued forward as if nothing could go wrong. 

    Relax, mullet. Pidge disabled all the bots," he called back. 

    Keith scowled, and jogged to catch up to Lance in front of him. "But not forever. That pulse only took them down for what she said would be an hour at most. We need to hurry, and be quiet," he snapped.

    Lance's response was to roll his eyes- "What, you scared of a couple robots?" -and continuing to walk as if striding into friendly territory after saving the world. Typical Lance.

    Keith opened his mouth to shoot a barb back, but paused when Lance stopped his movements. They dropped down and crouched behind a wall, glaring out at a large door that supposedly lead to the control room. 

    Keith's grip on his bayard tightened. "Shiro, we're here," he whispered into his helmet.

    "Good," the leader's voice answered. "We're on our way, do not engage the enemy."

    With that, Shiro cut off. Keith's attention snapped forward again as the doors opened, and the supposed general walked out, a few soldiers at his side. "I want every part of this place searched, we need to find whatever pest disabled the drones," he growled. 

    Keith's heart began to race. He knew that general. General Zendo hadn't exactly been fun to deal with the past few weeks- and he was getting closer to their hiding spot every second. His eyes flicked to Lance, who looked just as tense as he felt. If Zendo found them, they'd be killed, if not tortured for information about Voltron first.

    "Sorry, Shiro," he hissed lowly, darting from his hidden spot beside Lance.

    "Keith! What are you doing you idiot!" Lance yelped after the running boy. 

    "Shut up and t-" The last part of his friend's words was cut off as a cacophony of Galra soliders shooting attacked Lance's ears. 

    Zendo barely had enough time to react before the red paladin was on his back, sword aimed to strike a fatal blow. A sudden tug at his back sent Keith flying, and cursing at himself for forgetting about the generals robotic arm. 

    Zendo whipped around with a grin, and rose his arm for another attack. However, a sudden shot straight to his skull had him tumbling down.

    "Keith, let's go! Now!" Lance yelled, and Keith shot after him.

    Any second now, they'd be swarmed in drones. Overcome with a strong urge to protect - something that seemed to almost come from nowhere, Keith turned on Lance. "This way!" Keith hissed, darting past him and towards the nearest door as he dragged the blue paladin along. 

    Lance yanked his arm free and ran at his side, stride for stride, occasionally pausing to shoot down one of the approaching sentries. With the red alarms blaring and the drones gathering in an overwhelming amount at every turn, Keith picked up the pace, and narrowed his eyes as the escape pod door grew closer and closer.

"Pidge, now!" Lance snapped into his helmet. 

    "Two ticks!" Keith heard her respond, and the doors opened a second later. 

    Lance sped ahead of him, glancing back to make sure he was still following close by. Just as they reached the door, metal claws snapped across Keith's chest and tugged him back.

    "And where do you think you're going?" A deep voice snarled from behind. Panic struck him like a bolt of lightning, and in a moment of desperation to save his friend, he kicked forward and sent Lance tumbling into the pod. Just as Lance got up, the pod doors shut, leaving him to bang his fists against them. Keith barely caught sight of Lance's desperate gaze before the pod shot off. 

    Keith barely managed a tiny smile, before he was spun around to face the general, who was sneering at him. "Zendo," he spat the name out as if it were dirt on his tongue. 

    "Red Paladin," he growled back, and squeezed. Keith wheezed at the sudden pressure, struggling to keep the darkness away and his eyes open, glaring murderously down at the Galra general.

    Everything blacked out. When Keith woke up, he couldn't move. Head spinning and body strapped to a table, Keith shook his head and growled as his vision came into focus just as Zendo turned to him. 

    With a sneer, the large Galra stepped towards him. "Finally awake, are you?" 

    "What's it look like, genius?" Keith snarked. His reward for being a smartass was a slap against his face. Keith scowled, his cheek burning as Zendo glared. 

    "You're going to tell me where the others are hiding." 

    He scoffed in disbelief. "Keep telling yourself that."

    Zendo turned and nodded to one of the druids in the room, and Keith sucked in a breath.

 

__

    ..He wasn't sure how long it had been. Hours? Days? A week? His entire body throbbed, his head felt as if it were being beat by a mallet, and he struggled to stay concious. 

    The druid didn't even look the slightest bit tired of beating him, nor did Zendo. When Keith glanced down, he could see drops of blood gathering in a small pool from where they slid off his wounds. One of his eyes was so swollen he couldn't open them. 

    He could only hear ringing, even as Zendo spoke and demanded he tell him where the others were. He refused, and Zendo's fist connected with his gut so hard his vision turned white for a solid five seconds, pain shooting up his chest and back. Must have cracked a rib, Keith mused. Sadistic bastard.

    A sudden explosion that Keith payed no mind to later, and he was being untied from the table and drawn into someone's arms. They were long and enwrapped him fully, warm and safe despite being clad in armour. As his vision flickered in and out of focus, he caught sight of pretty- but concerned- blue eyes, hidden underneath a guard. "Ke-" 

    "Budd-" 

    "Is he--!?" 

    "No!" 

    "Stay awake, Keith!" 

    ...It all went black.

 

__

    Cold. 

    When Keith first came back to his senses, he noticed how frigid he was. Stumbling shakily out of the healing pod, he crashed down into someone's arms. The same long arms from the Galra base.. Warm.. Safe feeling. 

    "Hey, I got you, buddy." Lance's voice was quiet, and soothing.

    Keith lay in his arms for what felt like forever, before he finally seemed to realize what he was doing, and jumped back. "Uuhh.." Face warm, He crossed his arms over his chest, daring to glance at his friend. 

    Lance was smiling in an amused way, eyebrows upturned and that dopey smile on his face. The same smile that he often used when flirting endlessly with whatever alien woman he found attractive.

Keith's heart buzzed- A strange feeling, the movement making his entire body grow warm and unbeknownst to him, his face as red as a tomato.

His awkwardness didn't stop him from noticing the bags underneath Lance's eyes, concern bubbling over the embarrassment, and he moved back to Lance with a frown. "How long was I in there- And have you slept the whole time? Lance, you look exhausted..." He narrowed his eyes. 

    Lance was still staring at him, a fond smile on his face. "Yeah, I slept a bit... I-i uh..." Lance suddenly moved forward, and Keith yelped as he was brought into a tight hug, Lance burying his face in the crook of Keith's neck. "I just wanted to be here when you woke up." Lance mumbled. "You were in there because of me. You... Oh my god, Keith, your face.." He pushed his face further forward, as if he couldn't bear to look. The tanned boy was beginning to shake.

    "Lance, no." Keith cut him off, pushing him back so he could stare at the taller boys face. "I was like that because I refused to tell them where you all were. It's my own fault, okay?"

    Lance didn't look convinced, but Keith leaned forward and embraced him with a hug in a sudden surge of confidence.

    When he drew back, Lance's eyes were wide for only a few moments, before he smiled broadly. "That's the first affection you've really shown to me- Are you sure that healing pod worked alright? No fever?" he snorted, placing his hands on Keith's forehead as if taking a temperature.

    Keith slapped his hand away good naturedly, earning a chuckle from Lance.

    "Joking, joking. Just glad to have you back, teammate. I missed you." Lance sighed out, pressing his forehead against Keiths and closing his eyes. 

    Keith struggled not to shudder as Lance's arms wrapped around his waist, setting his own hands on Lance's shoulders with a tiny smirk. "Missed me that much...?" He trailed off.

    Keith paused, eyes widening as Lance's focus returned to something on his face, one of his hands coming up to drift his thumb over it. It sent a dull ache down his face, but he didn't want the touch to stop. It made his heart pound.

    "The castle was under attack, so Coran said the pods might malfunction a bit." He explained as Keith glanced down at his brown skinned hand. "So uh... Looks like you got a scar now, buddy." 

    Keith blinked. "A scar?" He breathed, barely registering the idea as Lance's eyes flickered to his lips, where the scar branched off to stop at his lip and continue down his cheek to stop at his sharp jawline.

    Lance grinned at him, and Keith was relieved to see life enter his blue eyes like it should. "Copying Shiro in every way, aren't you?"

    Keith scowled almost immediately, lifting one of his arms off Lance's shoulders to flick his nose. Lance laughed, and something in Keith warmed again. He liked being the cause of that sound. 

    Lance's laughter quickly died down and Keith's breath hitched as the taller boy leaned in, tracing his long fingers from just beside the left eye where the scar started, moving down and grazing past his lips to cup Keith's left cheek softly.

    Lance was about to let go- He felt the soft touch beginning to leave him- and placed his paler hand on the tan one to convince him to stay put. He just needed this for a little while longer, to make the scar feel better.

    "Keith-"

    The feeling in the pit of Keith's stomach, the redness of his face reflected on Lance's as the boy held his cheek, brought the courage for his next words that interrupted Lance.

    "...Shut up, and kiss me."

 

Kissing Lance for real was so, so much better than just thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
